Lies
by DarkAgeKing
Summary: Ace lost someone important, but what was going on? Who was that? Is the world messing with Ace's head? Can Ace along with the others uncover the Mystery? This is an modern AU story, but with the existence of devil fruit. A Boyz X Boyz story, slow-paced. Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Where am I?

**Hello, DarkAgeKing is here. So yeah, my first fanfiction. Hope you guys would like it. I would appreciate it if you guys would review, be it criticism (not harsh and rude) or compliments, because I would try and improve my stories. Thank you, XD**

**Disclaimer: The characters used does not belong to me or anything. Well, except the plot, of course.**

**So, onward to the story~**

'_Where am I_?' His eyes felt heavy and his body was sore from all that running and fighting.

'_Fighting, huh? Wait, where is Sabo?_'Memory from before he loss conscious flooded black and he quickly sat up, but regretted it almost immediately as pain shot through his body. He collapsed back down due to the pain and groaned. '_Shit, it hurts like hell_.' He then opened his eyes slowly to let it adjust to his surroundings.

First thing that came to his mind was, it was dark, completely and utterly dark that he couldn't see a thing, and that he was laying on something soft. Patting around, he realized that he was on a bed, he thought about the last time he slept on a bed and a comfortable one to boot.

'_Damn, it's so comfortable. Sabo would be happy to sleep on a bed like this, because the last time they did was- Ah shit, Sabo. What the hell, how could I forget? Sabo would be mad at me.'_

He chuckled as he remembered that one time-just last year, actually- he did that, Sabo was so pissed and he received a good amount of pounding, so much so that the bruise stayed for at least a week, but hey, it's not like it's his fault that that damn raccoon decided to steal his shirt and he had to get it back.

He started reminiscing that day.

**~Start of Flashback~**

_When he told Sabo that a raccoon stole his damn shirt, Sabo just glared at him with the bullshit-and-you-know-its-a-lie face first, then recomposed his self and looked at him calmly, but it was not fooling anyone. _

_Sabo said, "Ace, who the hell you're trying to fool? You and I both know that is a lie._

_Ace, being who he was, tried to look innocent by pulling the Luffy's weapon: the puppy dog eye of doom. _

'_Shit, he's batshit insane when he's like that. Ah, I should have left that damn tiger alone-but it's practically asking to be beaten and eat,' he thought. Ace retorted back and said, "But Sabo, how could you? You don't believe me, I'm your brother, for goodness sake. I really don't mean to leave you there alone, and-" __But, Sabo, who was too damn used to Ace's behavior, just narrowed his eyes and cuts Ace off, glaring menacingly at Ace._

_Sabo yelled at Ace, "Bullshit, I saw you eyeing that tiger with sparkles in your eyes. And, when the hell do YOU start wearing a shirt? As far as I know, YOU burned every single shirt YOU have." __Ace just pouted and looked at Sabo._

_Ace tried to defend him-self and replied, "But, he's huge and meaty and besides I'm hungry. You know I hate to be hungry and Thatch cooked delicious…" _

_He started grinning when he remembered Thatch's cooking. But stop immediately when he looked at Sabo, realization dawned on his face. _

"_Ah, shit. I'm busted, aren't I?"_

_Sabo sweat dropped and raised his eyebrows, all the while thinking, 'Ya think.'_

…

_Ace glanced nervously at Sabo. _"_Come on, I didn't mean to leave you there. You were just stuck in that tree for what, two days?"_

_Sabo smiled murderously before looking at Ace. He wiped off his smile and replaced it with an un-amused expression. _

_He snapped at Ace, "No, I was there for three days until Marco found me. No thanks to your stupidness. Your prank WAS the reason I'm stuck there in the first place." _"_So, Ace…" He added and smiled again, this time, menacingly at Ace, "any last word?"_

_After processing what Sabo said, Ace angrily replied, "Oh, hey. Who are you calling stupid?" __He tried to glare at Sabo, before his mind finally processed what Sabo said, the: "Ace, any last word" sentence and fidgeted when he saw Sabo dark look._

_He rubs the back of his neck nervously, and started backing away from Sabo. _'_Squeak, I'm dead, help!' Ace stammered out, "Ah, hehe…..S-Sorry, you know I don't mean it, right?"_

_Ace smiled sheepishly at him, but all he got for a reply was the No-shit-huh-face from Sabo. __So, he did what did best when his brother was like that: He ran as quickly as he could. __But like always, he failed and was punished severely by his beloved bother._

_Ace glared at Sabo before shouted out, "Ow, it hurt. Damn it, Sabo." _

_If Sabo had been a lesser man, he would probably cowered in fear, but Sabo is by no standard was weak. He was strong, maybe not as strong as Ace was, but still, he was strong. _

_Sabo just shrugged it off and said, "You deserved it, you idiotic bastard. Beside, you should be mad at Thatch because he's the one who sold you out when I asked him. He told me that you laugh at me when I was stuck in that tree and just left ME and hunt for that stupid tiger of yours. Oh yeah, he said that you just ate all the meat without a care in the world while saying that I will be fine." _

_Ace growled and shouted loudly, "THATCH, WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS." _

_Thatch heard Ace and wanted to hide, but Mr. Pineapple, being his awesome self, yelled at Ace that Thatch was indeed nearby and was going to hide. __He smirked at Thatch when he saw Thatch's look, the What-the-Fuck-man and the You-are-so-going-to-pay face. And that You-are-so-going-to-pay look turn into Shit-I-Hate-You look, when Mr. Pineapple with his smug look, snorted out, "You better run, little brother dear. The demon is coming for your head."_

_Thatch ran while flashing the I-Am-so-Not-Amuse look at Mr. Pineapple. Marco aka 'Mr. Pineapple' just grinned, while thinking, 'Payback is sweet.' _

_Ace grumbled after the long Chase-and-Burn game around the building with Thatch. He was tired, not happy and his body felt ache due to the pounding he received earlier from Sabo. _

_Everything got better eventually, that was, until dinner time. _

_Ace just had to open his stupid mouth and fought with Sabo in the dining room where at first it was just snarky remarks and petty argument until well, it got serious and Sabo said the magic word: Luffy. __Sabo snarled at Ace that it was Ace fault that Luffy died and that Ace didn't took care of Luffy properly and that-well everything was Ace fault._

_Sabo stopped what he was saying when it grew quiet. Upon realizing his mistake, his eyes widen into the size of a dinner plate and wanted to apologize, but it was too late. __The words were seared in Ace mind and thought, 'His Fault, yes, it was truly his fault and because of him, Luffy-no stop, Stop.'_

_He needed to get out of there, he felt suffocated. The voices calling out to him were tuned out. He just ran and ran out of the building they were in. _

_Without realizing it, he ran all the way to that place-__**his grave**__-his knees gave in and he looked up. He blinked once, twice, again and again. __He knelt there in the dark-God knows how long-looking at the grave stone bath in the moonlight in front of him._

_It was very well kept and the grave stone it-self was quite fancy; it was crafted with an image of a ship sailing past the ocean on the surface and ancient word were engraved on it as well. It was easily the biggest and was colorful-since it was requested that way._

_His fingers trailed after the cold smooth stony surface of the grave stone, and touched the letters adorned the stone-Rest in Peace, Monkey D. Luffy (May 5__th__ 1997-May 5__th__ 2014). Loved and always in heart, soul and mind. _

_He never realized that tears were falling down his cheek, until he touched his face. 'Huh? What? My cheek's wet?' _

_He closed his eyes and chuckled dryly. __He brokenly whispered, "Oh…Haha…. I'm crying…Funny…I-I never cried, never since that day- five years, three months, four weeks and one day- Luffy died."_

_Overwhelmed with emotions, he let out a strangled sob, and broke down. __After all that years of numbness and strained emotions, he let loose everything, his bitterness, his angry, his grief, his pain and most importantly his cries of love for Him._

_His unrequited love that nobody knows of, and his regret of unable to tell Luffy that he- Portgas D. Ace- loved him since that day Luffy broke his wall when Ace wanted Luffy to just leave him alone. _

_He wailed out sorrowfully, knowing that he would never see him, Luffy again. __He pounded the ground harshly until his knuckle turned red coated with blood and kept chanting: "It's my fault"._

_It was his damn fucking fault, if he didn't leave him that day-_ BAM.

**End of Flashback**

A loud slamming noise from who knows where broke Ace out of his stupor. Ace yelped in surprise and tried looking around to locate the source of that noise. But to he's dismay it was too dark to make anything out let alone search for something.

Seriously, who the hell would make a room (he didn't know where he was so he just called it a room) as dark as this, it was too stupid in his opinion because well let's faced it someone could get injured because of this.

Feeling stunned from earlier and somewhat angry, he tried to sit up, but slower this time. Because he was **not** going to repeat the pain he felt when he did that, thank you very much.

After successfully sitting up, he gripped the side of the bed and tried standing, however his effort was washed down the drain as he sat pitifully back down almost immediately causing the bed to racket in protest at the sudden weight.

He tried again but, like the first time, his legs gave in immediately and he sunk back down on the bed. He tried again for the third time and managed to stand up a bit but it was all in vain because he only ended up gritting his teeth and clutching his hand until his knuckle turned white as the pain was too unbearable.

He sat back down the bed again and cursed. He hated the feeling of being unable to stand. It made him felt weak and pitiful. 'Damn it. I freaking hate this feeling. Why the hell I can't stand?'

He was the second commander for a reason, God-damn-it- His thoughts were cut short however, because the slamming noise was back and this time, it was much, much closer than before.

He glared at the door (actually he didn't really know where was the door, it was just a guess mainly) and cussed him-self and the world for his carelessness and the pitiful state he's in. He was too deep in thought that he didn't realized, that he could be in danger.

He mumbled to him-self, "Shit, shit, shit. Marco and the rest would kill me if they knew I got myself too distracted down the memory lane. I don't even know where the freaking hell I am."

Then, gears turning in his mind, stupid illogical questions-that only someone like Ace could cooked up-began racing through his mind as he cuss him-self again. 'What if I ended up in a mentally-ill psychotic murderer's house who liked to dissect handsome fit and strong young man like myself? What if I in a lunatic's house full of corpses and organs, and the owner want to add mine into his collections? What if I'm in a vampire's lair where they are waiting for nighttime to come so that they could suck me dry? What if-NO. I'm too young and handsome to die.'

But, then Ace suddenly chuckled and thought to him-self, 'Damn, I mix with Thatch too much, he's influencing my thinking. I'm starting to think like him.'

He smirked evilly and then gleefully added to him-self, 'If they touch me, I'm gonna torch them.' He felt at ease once again, knowing that someone would get burned and that someone is not him.

Before Ace could do anything, the door slammed opened and someone walked in.

…

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

**Thank you very much for reading this story of mine. **


	2. Who was that?

**Wow, second chapter is up~ Yeah~ Hope it is good enough. **

**Disclaimer: The characters used or anything does not belong me. Well, except the plot of course, it is mine. **

**Onward~ Off you go to read~ **

Ace tried to see who was it using the light penetrated from outside the door, but as quickly as the door opened, it was shut closed. Cutting out the only light source there was and enveloped the whole room (yes, it was a room) in darkness again. The lights were turned on barely seconds later and the sudden light pierced Ace's eyes, causing Ace to jump before shutting his eyes closed.

He had yelled in pain because he accidently hit his injured legs against the bed when he jumped in shock. He groaned in pain, while wishing whoever it was to die a painful death. 'Hopeful it will be me to inflict that death to that person.'

The stranger-upon realizing what he did-quickly dimmed the lights down to a more tolerate level. He then apologized to Ace, stating that he didn't know that Ace was awake, due to the horrible condition he was in.

The stranger really didn't expect that Ace would be awake anytime soon. It was quite a surprise for him because it was not normal for normal people (Usually). But sadly, Ace wasn't a normal person-this is Ace we're talking, since when normal exist in his dictionary -but the stranger didn't have to know that.

Upon hearing the man's apologizing words, Ace opened his eyes slowly and waited for it to adjust gradually before inspecting the room he was kept in, ignoring the man in the process.

Well you can't really blame him, he was just curious, that's all.

But, the room, which was in his opinion looked very grand and fancy; the décor looked like elegant yet simple.

The walls were purple and engraved with some ancient wordings and cravings of some sort, and the golden curtain looked so… shiny and soft. Many exquisite real life paintings were littering the walls. 'Wow, Sabo would love that painting,' he grinned, making a mental note to inspect *cough*, *cough*steal*cough* it later. One missing wouldn't be notice, right?

And- '**Holy fuck**, there was a freaking huge chandelier made out of glass and gems suspended midair. But, unfortunately Ace lost his interest in the chandelier as soon as he figured the mystery out (Sabo would be proud).

'Oh, cheh, it was-he supposed-supported by a rope of some kind, which must be pretty darn strong considering the load it had to bear,' and continued inspecting the room.

'Freaking huge Chandelier aside, everything looked so damn expensive, heck even the vases looked like it's made of gold. Wait- Gold?' He grinned and added the vase to his mental list. The whole place screamed noble to him. He frowned before it clicked in his mind. He started cussing colorful strings of curses under his breath because he really, really hated noble.

Nobles were simply disgusting.

After finished inspecting the room, his eyes focused back on the stranger. He sighed inwardly because he had to fight the unknown urge to bash that stranger head in. He controlled him-self, not wanting to get kicked out yet.

Ace was so deep in his own world, he didn't noticed that the stranger had been checking Ace out all this while and could easily guess what was Ace thinking, seeing that Ace had the tendency to wear his emotions on his face.

The stranger smirked sadistically, before mentally added to him-self that Ace would be an interesting specimen to toy with. The stranger started strolling towards him.

Ace stared at the stranger strolling arrogantly-like he own the damn place-closer towards him with that damn creepy grin of his with every passing minute.

Ace saw that the stranger was wearing an unbutton white lab coat, a fluffy looking spotted round hat, tight black skinny jean, yellow shirt with a smiley looking thingy in front, two golden earrings on each of his ears, tattooed hands. And, when Ace further inspect the stranger, Ace saw that he looked like he needs to sleep; bags under his bloodshot eyes, grim face, his eyebrows were furrowed.

'Huh, he's an insomniac. He really looked like he could take a few nap. Well, that explained his face.' Don't ask Ace how he knew because he just did. It was a too painful memory to remember, which involved Marco, Sabo and Robin. 'Shit. Damn it brain. Stop remembering that day,' he shuddered.

Overall, the stranger looks like shit that just crawled back after a tough fight in hell. He looked shady and suspicious in Ace's eyes.

And, in his book: A shady and suspicious guy means trouble. Ace narrowed his eyes, preparing to fight or bite off his hands, should he touch or come nearer to Ace.

The stranger noticed that Ace was studying him and judging by his expression which looked alarmed and the sudden change in Ace's body language, it was not hard to suggest that Ace's didn't trust him.

Well, he could only conclude one thing: He must have looked horrible enough-most probably looked like he just crawled out of hell. 'But it was true in a sense,' he mused. He did just crawled out of there after all, that place could very well be considered as hell.

All in all, what a _good_ way to start, show the injured kid his most horrible state. But now, he did not really give a damn about since he was too awesome or too damn exhausted to care.

He was not the disheveled kind, actually he was usually neat, clean and would always be in his best.

It just that today he was not and he had good reason for it: A brat, in his early twenties-who love to make his life miserable-coped up in that hell hole the brat called his room.

Sadly, there was something about that brat, that made him couldn't bring himself to hate him. It was odd to say the least. That brat was the only one he treated with gentleness that even he didn't know he possessed. 'I'm getting sidetracked, it seems that I have been doing that more often nowadays.'

He sighed and shakes his head to clear that brat out of his system and concentrated at the injured kid. His eyes wondered to Ace's injuries, curious about how he got his wounds, because most of his wounds were fatal enough to likely kill any normal person.

After pondering for a few seconds, he decided that the kid would likely bite his hands off if he got any closer and so he stopped.

The stranger looked at Ace in Ace's narrowed distrustful eyes and introduced him-self just to lesser the tense atmosphere. 'A little friendliness wouldn't hurt, right?', or so he thought.

He straightens him-self and said in a deep husky voice, "Good evening," he smiled before continuing again, "my name is Trafalgar Law, but you can just call me Law and I'm the one who nursed your injuries. So, I'm not going the hurt you, okay?"

Although Ace didn't trust the-now named man- Law, seeing that he didn't a choice, he replied his name, "Ace." Warning could be heard lacing his tone, the -you-come-closer-I-will-bite-you- warning.

So, even before Law could blinked, he was fired with the-who, what, where-typical question for typical people who wounded up in an unfamiliar place-all told in a rush that Law simply couldn't catch a single word.

Law, who was feeling a headache growing, had not expected this to happen. He just came to check on Ace's condition for goodness sake.

Before Ace could proceed asking more questions, Law rises up his right hand, made a universal gesture to Ace which meant stop and sighed, loudly. Law told Ace patiently, "Please, one question at a time. I don't quite catch what you say, so let's start again, what is your name?"

Normally, Law would just asked him to shut up or skinned him alive. Yes, Law was a very sardonic man with a sarcastic attitude and would give snarky answer no matter what circumstances.

But the kid felt-he didn't know-odd in a weird way. He felt liked…that brat. They both gave out the same vibe. 'Why?'

The kid, who introduced himself as Ace, eyed him suspiciously, before asking Law questions.

"Where am I?"

"How did I wound up here?"

"How long was I unconscious?"

Law snapped out of his thought and looked at Ace. Law gave Ace his answers carefully trying as much as possible to be indirect as he was given strict warning not to tell Ace anything. He love being alive, thank you very much.

He said, "You're in one of the guest room of this house."

"The servant carried you there to the bed you're currently occupying."

Ace narrowed both his eyes.

He wanted to yell at Law that that were not what he was asking. But whatever snarky remarks he wanted to spit at Law disappeared instantly, because what Law said next made Ace's heart stopped.

"A little over two days, I supposed," he added lastly.

Ace grew paled and hastily stammered out to Law, "I-I need to go-" But, he was interrupted with a loud objection, "NO, not until you made full recovery. I would NOT let my patient leave before that."

Ace, upon hearing that response, glared daggers at Law and snarled, "I'm not asking your permission-" Law, on the other hand, was unfazed by the threatening tone and expression.

He simply retorted and told Ace, "You need to rest, Ace-ya-

"But-

Law just continued on as if Ace didn't interrupt him.

-or else, YOU would die. Your injuries were not to be taken lightly of."

Before Ace could protest, Law immediately demand in a commanding tone, "UNDERSTAND?" Law told him that when he was more healed, he would bring him to the people in charge in this place and answer his questions properly. After that, Ace could do the disappearing act or whatever the hell he wanted or needed.

Both of them stared down at each other and Law's warning that he would die was effective in making Ace hesitated in leaving immediately. 'They would understand that, right? They wouldn't want Me to DIE, right?'

Ace sighed before giving up and nodded weakly.

Hating the man even more when he saw the smug look Law was wearing. But, despite that, Ace knew that Law was telling him the truth because he felt could it; the pain from just standing up and the labored breathing. That does not meant that he do no hate it.

Ace was worried about Sabo, seeing that they had separated during their escape to distract their enemy. Ace and Sabo had foolishly walked into their enemies trap: An ambush. It was such an obvious trap that it felt stupid, but it worked nonetheless.

Law saw that Ace was distracted and deep in thoughts. Taking opportunity of Ace's silence and distraction, Law walked to the desk by the right side of the door. He searched the medical beg and found what he wants, took it out and walked back towards Ace.

Law took out a syringe from the medical bag laid on top of the desk situated near the door, and got closer to Ace. Ace was too deep in thoughts that he was unaware of Law's action.

So when Ace sighed for last time before looking up to only see a syringe in Law's hand, he naturally freaked out. (By freaking out, he means screaming in Law's face.)

Ace HATED needles and injection.

He panicked and screamed again and again as a sign that he really hated needle, he trashed around franticly on the bed because his movements were limited. Ace face grew redder in anger and he was hissing and spitting at Law, Ace glare his hardest and swore at Law, yelling at Law to stay away from him.

He -kind of reminded Law of…. a feline cat forced to go for a bath. 'Wait, did I, Law, just compared Ace to a cat? Oh well, with how that kid is reacting, it's no wonder. But the way Ace act, makes it seems like I just murdered someone.'

So narrowing his eyes, Law went closer to Ace cautiously. Naturally, he ignored the hissing and yelling and went close enough. He had to dodge Ace's attacks because of obvious reason and finally managed to grab hold of Ace's right hand.

Law winced because he had to use force and it would probably hurt Ace more. He just hated to use brute force on his patients. He twisted Ace's hand slightly and pinned Ace down to the bed. Ace's face contorted in pain.

Securing Ace's arm position, Law proceeded to clean Ace's arm with alcohol wipes. Unfortunately, Law never took notice of where Ace's knee was aimed at. When Law finally realized it, it was too late.

Ace flung Law off him-self and grin maniacally at the crack sound that was Law, who flew at least a few feet away.

Law ended up face palming the warm fluffy red carpet and he could felt warm liquid running down his nose. He wiped the blood away on his lab coat and tried to stand up. Although he was unsteady, he managed to stand up. He waited a few seconds to stabilize him-self before turning and faced the culprit of his broken nose.

He glared his hardest at Ace, but unsuccessfully, due to his bloody nose that made the whole situation comical.

Ace stared at Law and blinked. All of a sudden, loud laughter erupted from Ace. Ace attempted to calm him-self down, but atlas, roars of laughter could still be heard. Ace, at this point, don't (or never) give a damn anymore about the pain he was in.

"It's not funny, At All, Ace-ya." Law said menacingly.

Ace finally managed to calm down and snorted at a Law's beef red face, either from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know but Ace guess the former because it was Law we were talking about.

Cussing and screaming could be heard from Law's mouth and Ace grinned smugly at Law when Law put on his oh-you-are-a-dead-meat-walking face at Ace.

But, Ace, just being his awesome or stupid self just said -not-so-innocently, "Oh wow, I didn't know that I ma meat," he grinned playfully before added mockingly, "Bu-but, DOCTOR LAW, you should know that I can't possibly walk in my state. Well, YOU, yourself said it, right?"

Another roars of laughter erupted again, which only served to fuel Law's anger. Law yelled and curses at Ace, and likewise, Ace did the same. Both mature adults didn't realized how childish they sounds liked.

Approaching footsteps could be heard nearing the room, but the occupants were too busy glaring and yelling curses at each other that they didn't notice or they simply didn't care because both men were out for blood.

But, for the approaching strangers, it was certainly amusing to hear both mature and grown men yelling childish insult at each inside the room, which currently was emitting killer aura.

Even if one of them was injured and the other….. , was, well, Trafalgar Law. They didn't expect that to happen because the man, him-self was not supposed to be awake yet, according to Doctor Law.

But, even doctors made mistakes, right? They are not God and certainly not…perfect.

But then again, it was L.A.W, their talking about. Law never made any mistakes because the man was a genius, the word '**mistake**' does not exist in his dictionary. Not now, not ever. But, still….What was weirder was the fact that they were yelling at each other like that, it was… refreshing.

Because the injured man looked mature and didn't seem the type, but looks can be deceiving, like a certain brat next to me who did not (never) smiled at all even during the period of time they were together-not the together-together but the together-babysitting-, it was more liked he lost his emotions. That brat always looked empty-it was really unnerving, but downright scary as one can describe that brat, not that he was afraid, it was just…so unnatural.

Like a fragile doll; helpless, and….just there but not there. The brat was very strong without doubt, but the way he presented himself was….Freaky to say the least.

Now, back to present situation, it was the other one that was confusing him, Trafalgar Law, no nonsense, sardonic with sarcastic attitude, a constantly frowning face, and down to earth guy…. Was fucking cussing and yelling like a 10 years old boy.

Now that was really weird because cussing was more of his style. It didn't sound like the Law he knew. Well, not that he was close or knew Law on a personal level. But, it was funny…really and stupid…He would never ever let Law live it down. They sounds really retarded in his opinion.

'What a damn good blackmail material, I should have brought a recorder with me.' He thought and grinned before seeing that they were getting closer to the room. 'Ah, on fucking time too-Now let's see.'

Bam. When he kicked the door opened, it wasn't a sight that he was expecting: the room was wet-Very wet, but that's not all because there were a lot of burn sign. The desk was charcoal black and a part of the curtain, were burned down.

He along with the brat went closer to inspect them closer.

The injured man was down on the bed more like chain to the bed and his bandages were now soaking with blood, no doubt that he pull a stitch or two, looking pissed and in pain. He hissed and spat venomously at Law, and tried to free him-self.

While Law looked, wow, Law looked worse than ever, his hat was on the floor, and no doubt that it was wet. The lab coat was barely recognizable and smeared with…blood? His hair was messed up and he was panting harshly. There was even blood on his face. 'Was that a claw mark on his face?' That was weird because Law never ill-treated his patient, Law hated doing that.

And, when he saw Law's face, a chill went down his spine because there was a maniac glint in his eyes and smug grinned plastered on his bloody face. It was creepy, no, freakish even because Trafalgar Law looked a maniac psychopathic doctor-who was happy, because his collection of a hundred hearts was finally finished-and with the way he held the syringe, he looked like a serial killer on loose looking hungrily for his prey to chop up.

He heard Law singsong to the man smugly, "You shouldn't have done that horrible act, Ace-ya. Now, look at what you made me do to you." Law chuckle evilly and continue drooling on, "Ace-ya, Ace-ya~ you are a big boy, aren't you? You shouldn't be scare of a little petty harmless needle, right?"

As the man, Law, inch closer, Ace's eyes widen a fraction and tried to free his self from the sea-stoned chain that came from under the bed when Law pushed a button with the room's remote control since Law couldn't get neared Ace because of Ace's devil fruit ability, luckily Law was always prepared for the worst, since you could never know when you will need it.

All this while, they did not noticed two pair of eyes were gawking at them or maybe just one, seeing as the brat only had on a blank look on his face.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement, because right now he was baffled by Law's actions and words. But it looked so natural on Law that it looked… cute-'Shit, did I just…? Damn it, I blamed the beer I was drinking before this.' He cussed inwardly.

But, to tell you the truth, Law looked really damn hot liked that, looked at that lip and grin. 'I wished it was me, what I do to just hear him moan my name…..Ah fuck, there goes my sanity flown out of the fucking window.' He sighed and was fighting with himself again, when suddenly a yell snapped him out of his daydream.

"What the fuck? What are you: a psychopath idiot? Let me go, now." Ace yelled threateningly at Law, feeling royally pissed off.

But Law just laugh it off and replied smoothly, "Now, now, calm down, a little pain would do you good."

Ace glared at Law and saw that they had visitors who were standing a few feet away from Law, looking at them. One of them had an amused look on, while the other had on a blank look….

"Shit, What the-," Before Ace could finish whatever he wanted to say, he was shocked into silent by one of presence of the visitors standing not too far away. 'It's impossible, he cannot possibly be-NO, I'm hallucinating… but he's there.'

Before Ace could utter a single word again, he started to feel drowsy. Everything became blurry and he was lure to sleep. But, before his consciousness fade away, he could hear what Law said, "Sweet dreams, little feline." A maniacal laugh accompanied after, and just when he was about to lose conscious, Ace muttered to Law, "Fuck you." And fell deep into sleep.

…**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

**To frank with you all, this story update might vary considering the plot…So, I would/might be publishing oneshots or short stories in the meantime. So, yeah~ Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
